A Winter's Nap (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "A Winter's Nap", Season 1, episode 14, 14th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell?, Bear's First Nap and Bear Makes Hot Cocoa for Ojo Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Oh, hi. It's so good to see you. Brrrrrrr. Sure is cold outside. Come on in. Hmm? Hey. What's That smell? Hmm? It's you. Ooh tell me. {Cut to: Upstairs Hallway} (Bear heads to his Bedroom) Bear: And lucky for me, I happen to be a little... (yawns, smacking lips) sleepy right now. I like one pillow. No more, no less. (points the window) I like it cool which why is chillin' by the window. {Cut to: Kitchen} Tutter the Loudest Mouse Ever Seen Tutter: (voice only, as Bear is drinking) A mouse tries to take a little nap around here! A little nap! Uh, Bear? Bear: Hmm? What noise? Tutter: Woowoowoowoowoowoop! That noise. The sound of a big old bear slurping cocoa! Hmph! Winter and In the Middle of the Winter (scats) In the middle of the winter The thermometer gets cold Pull your boots on in the morning (Yeah) And hear them crunch, crunch, crunchin' In the new white snow Love to leave my tracks In the new white snow In the middle of the winter After lunch you hit the hill Zoomin' on your sled and singin' (scats) Well it's one of my All-time favorite drills Racin' on a sled Down a slippery hill (scats) In the middle of the winter Back at home it's nice and warm Take those icy winter boots off (Ahh!) And drink a big cup of cocoa With your slippers on Cup of hot chocolate And your feet are toasty warm (Cup of cocoa, marshmallows floating around) Middle of the winter (scats) (Yeah!) Bear and Treelo Spot Something Outside {Cut to: Bedroom} Treelo: Come on! Please? Bear: Okay. Okay. Treelo: Yay! Bear: Gotta hard to say no to please. Treelo: (heard offscreen) Bear! Come on! Bear: Coming, coming. Treelo: (gasps) Play? You play in the snow? Treelo want to go play in the snow! Ha ha! Bye, Bear! Go play! (Treelo runs away outside and laughing.) Bear: Bye-bye, Treelo. Have fun in the snow. Snow can be really fun and so can naps. (Bear yawns really loudly, suddenly.) Tutter: BEAAAAAARR!!!! Bear: Uh-oh. (Tutter climbs up to Bear's shoulder.) Tutter: You call that a yawn? More like an EARTHQUAKE if you ask ME! Bear: Sorry. Tutter: Oh, and, Bear? Would mind awfully, I mean, If It's not too much trouble if you wouldn't mind... Bear? Would you please close the door? You know why? Bear: Why? Tutter: It's FREEZING!!! Bear: Sorry. Tutter: (still yelling) Oh Sorry Sorry Sorry! Huh! A Bear For a Roommate! Uncle Splutter Tried To Warn Me But Nooooo!! Bear: Hmm. Come on. {Bear close the door.} Tutter: Thank you, Bear. Counting Trout (Cut to: Bedroom) Bear: A cozy bed, and most important, My feet sticking out at the bottom. Don't ask my it's a Bear thing. Now off to napland. It's not working. Shadow's "Rockabye Baby" Song Bear: What can I do to fall asleep? What do you need to fall asleep? Oh I know. A story. Yeah! A nice bedtime story! Come on. Let's go find Shadow! (He gets out of bed) Maybe if we sing our special song together, she'll appear! Ready? ♪ Oh where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (leaves the bedroom, enters the Upstairs Hallway) ♪ Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪''' Where can Shadow be? ♪ (Shadow appears on the wall and laughs.) Shadow: Hi, Bear! Bear: Oh. Hi, Shadow. I was just trying to a nap and... Shadow: Say no more, say no more. So you fancy a nap do you? I've got just the song that put you to sleep. Just listen. (glitter shines) Rock a bye baby Waa! Waa! In the treetop When the wind blows The cradle will rock *squeaking* When the bough breaks (Branch breaks, baby cries) The cradle will fall And down will come baby, cradle and all! Baby: It's a good thing I had a parachute! Heh heh heh! (glitter shines) (Bear sleeping on the table) Shadow: Bear? Bear? (fourth wall) Look at this, will you? (whistles) Bear: (wake up startled) Huh?! Wha? Wha? I'm a-- (turns to Shadow) Oh, Sorry Shadow. I must've drifted off. But thanks for the song. Pip and Pop Explore the Kitchen Bear: (sleep talking) Not now, mommy. Just 10 minutes and then I'll eat my porridge. Pip and Pop: '''BEAAAAAARR!!!! Bear: AAAHHH!!! Pip/Pop/Bear: AAAHHH!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! Pip and Pop: Yay for Bear! Bear: Yay for Bear. Finding a Snow Bear Outside Bear: Come on, everybody. Let's go back into the Big Blue House for some cocoa! Luna in the Winter / The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) {Bear takes a place to sit down on the stairway step at night.} {Cut To: Attic} Bear: {relieves} Ah. The attic. Hmm. Let's go find Luna. Come on. {enters his winter balcony} Ah, there she is. Hello, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. How was your day in The Big Blue House on this wintry day? Bear: Oh, it was nice and cozy and we had plenty of hot cocoa to warm us up. Luna: Mm. A nice cup of cocoa is a wonderful thing on a wintry night. Bear: Mm. Luna: But as I recall, you usually take a long winter nap. Bear: (laughing) Well, I tried, Luna. I tried. But I was having too much fun with my friends. Luna: Oh, really? Oh, tell me what happened. Bear: Well, Ojo discovered that her friends, the ducks, fly south and Treelo saw his first snow. Luna: Ah, snow. I just love the way the snow covers the Earth and makes my light so beautiful. Bear: Mm. Luna: And what about our friend Tutter? What did he do today? Bear: Well, he tried to take a nap too, but he ended up joining us in all the fun. Luna: But, Bear. Bear: Hmm? Luna: If I could see clearly from here, there's something new at The Otter Pond. Bear: Wow. You really can see everything from up there. Luna: Yes, your friends made you a wonderful snow bear out of snow and it shines so beautifully from up here. Bear: Yeah, and even when spring comes, I'll always remember it, a snow bear made out of snow. Isn't that wonderful? Luna: Yes, it is. Well, Bear. I guess I'd better be getting up in the sky to cast my glow across the wintry Earth. Bear: Ha Ha. Okay, Luna. But would you join me in The Goodbye Song? Luna: I'd be delighted, Bear. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (heads back to The Attic) Well, thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. Bye. (turns off) (yawns) I got to get some sleep. Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Transcripts